In the past, a smart household appliance control system needs large sensor devices to sense people's moves and acts, for example, infrared-ray distance detectors, infrared-ray motion sensors, image shifting detectors, etc. These sensor devices may transmit some sense data to a central control device. The central control device analyzes these sense data by means of algorithms to recognize whether anyone is at home or not, and therefore it sends a control signal to the smart household appliance to turn on or turn off the power of the smart household appliance.
However, these sensor devices disposed in the smart household appliance control system will spend a lot of hardware costs and destroy the aesthetic of home interior when they are embedded into home decor or household appliance, in such reasons that the smart household appliance control system is unable to popularize and develop quickly.
For those reasons, the present invention provides a smart household appliance control system without requiring the sensor devices, which can not only decrease the hardware costs, but also detect whether anyone is at home to remotely control the power of the smart household appliance, it is the object to be achieved by the present invention.